


As We Moved Together

by Elri



Series: And We Danced [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: 5 times Sami danced with someone else +1 time he danced with the person he actually wanted to





	As We Moved Together

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence: Steve doesn't die
> 
> 1 takes place before the events of the movie, before Charlie's PTSD and alcoholism

  1. Undercover



It wasn’t often that Sami got to bring his ‘Foreign Prince’ performance to a mission. More often than not, the job required him to play a subservient supporting role to whatever personality Steve had to maintain. When he did get a chance to shine, however, he made the most of it more than he ever did when pulling a con.

“A shame you won’t be joining us, Charlie,” Sami said as he and Steve got into costume.

“I know, who else is going to blow your cover tripping over his own feet?” Charlie grinned up at Sami from where he was checking over his weapon.

“I don’t know, Steve might manage to do it.”

“Hey!” Steve shot him a glare. “I can dance!”

“I said _might_ ,” Sami placated, giving Charlie an exaggerated eye-roll behind Steve’s back.

“Uh-huh.” Steve cinched his tie, “I’m all set, Sami?”

“Ready when you are.” Sami clapped Charlie on the shoulder, “I’ll save you a dance.”

“Sure, your majesty,” Charlie gave a mocking bow and waved them on their way.

The mission went well, they got in and out with no problems. Steve kept teasing Sami about the poor, broken-hearted woman who would be forever longing for her dashing prince. According to Steve, they danced all night and had to be practically pulled apart.

“I swear she was anticipating an engagement ring before the end of the night,” Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m almost sorry to have disappointed her,” Sami gave an exaggerated sigh, “Alas, it was never meant to be.”

“Because you’re not really a prince or because you’re scared of marriage?” Charlie asked, making Steve laugh as Sami started to retort before realizing he had a point.

 

  1. In Veld



It was a lovely night, Sami thought, looking out at the lights casting their warm glow inside and out. But it wasn’t just the lights, it was the warm glow of the people around them. Faces that may have started to worry they would never smile again were beaming brightly. The music from the piano lifted hearts and spirits, Sami hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

“Are you going to dance, Charlie?” Sami asked when he was taking a break from playing.

“Me? No.” Charlie shook his head, starting to take a sip of his beer before thinking again and putting it aside. “I’m still not a dancer, Sami, no matter how much you like to think otherwise.”

“We will change that,” Sami threatened teasingly, “one of these days, mark my word.”

“Aye,” Charlie snorted, turning back to the keys, “So you say.”

As the music picked up again, Sami looked around and spotted a young woman sitting to the side alone. He approached her, offered his hand, and asked if she would do him the honor of a dance. She studied his face for a moment, then smiled and took his hand. Charlie caught Sami’s eye and nodded, changing to a livelier tune. Sami spun the girl around the courtyard, making her laugh and smile. When they parted at the end, he kissed her hand with an exaggerated bow. She thanked him for a wonderful evening.

He was happy to have done one more good thing for her, returning to his position next to Charlie and sharing a content smile as the music carried on.

 

  1. With Etta



“Come on, Charlie,” Sami tried to persuade him, “join us. No one’s really here to dance, we’re here to have fun.”

“He’s right,” Etta chimed in, “We’re here to celebrate reaching the end of the war alive.”

“Cheers to that,” Steve held up his drink, holding Diana’s hand with his free one. “There are plenty of people here just looking for a good time, I’m sure you can find a partner you can dance with.”

Charlie shook his head, smiling at their attempts. “I’m perfectly fine sitting here and watching from a distance. Sniper, remember?”

“What about you, Chief?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be staying long, I have people I need to talk to in the morning. But don’t let us keep you.”

“Aye,” Charlie agreed, “go enjoy yourselves, we’ll be just fine over here.”

“If you’re sure then,” Steve turned to Diana, “Would you like to dance?”

“Are we actually going to be dancing or are we just going to be swaying again?” She asked with a smile.

“This time it’s more than swaying,” He promised, sliding out of the booth and offering a hand to help her. They made their way towards the other dancers, soon disappearing in the crowd.

“Are you sure we cannot persuade you to dance?” Sami pressed.

“Aye, Sami.”

“Well then,” Etta stood up and turned to Sami, “What do you say to a dance?”

“I believe _I_ am supposed to ask _you_ that,” Sami replied, smiling as he got up, “But I’m not one to turn down a dance.” He held his arm out to her and they too walked into the crowd.

 

  1. With Diana



Chief stayed a little while and talked with Charlie before saying goodnight and heading out. Etta changed partners so Sami sat back down at the table for a break while Steve and Diana kept dancing.

“You are having a good time, right?” Sami asked, suddenly turning to Charlie. “I know we kind of forced you to come out with us, I do not want you to feel pressured to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I’m having fun, Sami,” Charlie reassured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “I’m just doing it in my own way. I’ve been thinking I might see if I can play the piano later, once the larger part of the crowd is gone.”

“Is there one here?” Sami turned around in his seat, scanning the room for a moment before spying the piano in the corner. “I never noticed that before.”

“You’re usually too busy scamming some poor bugger out of his bank account.” Charlie grinned at Sami as he took a sip of his tea. “Not undeservedly, I’ll admit.”

“I’m glad you think I’m an honest thief.” Sami felt his own grin creeping up as Charlie snorted, almost upsetting his tea.

A short while later, Steve and Diana sat back down, both smiling widely. “He needed a break,” Diana explained.

“Sorry we can’t all have Amazonian stamina,” Steve responded, still smiling. “Besides, it’s more tiring when your partner keeps trying to lead.”

“I’m used to being taller, meaning I lead.”

“I’m not saying it was a bad thing, I’m just saying I’m not used to it.”

Sami caught Charlie’s gaze and they both rolled their eyes at the flirting couple across from them. To other people, it might look like Steve and Diana were arguing, but their friends knew better.

“Diana,” Sami interjected, getting their attention before they could continue, “If you would still like to dance, I have just taken a break and would gladly let you lead.”

“She is taller than you, mate,” Charlie pointed out, “It might be weird if she didn’t.”

“She’s taller than you too,” Sami reminded him.

“Aye, but I’m not the one dancing with her.”

“Right now,” Diana interjected, “No one is dancing with me.”

“My apologies, s'il vous plais,” Sami bowed and took Diana’s arm, walking with her out to the dance area.

 

  1. With Steve



Charlie did manage to get permission to play the piano, sitting down with an exaggerated air, flexing his fingers as he held them over the keys.

“Any requests?”

“Something happy,” Diana said, “Something you haven’t sung for us yet.”

“Do the mountain song, Charlie,” Sami said, “The one about home.”

“Aye, I can do that.” Charlie smiled and started playing.

Steve turned to take Diana’s hand but an older gentleman approached her, asking kindly if she would give him the honor of a dance with a lovely lady. She smiled sweetly, taking the man’s hand with a slightly apologetic look at Steve. Flustered, Steve turned to ask Etta if she wanted to dance, but she too had been taken by another partner.

“Looks like we’re out of luck, Sami,” He said, holding his hands up in a defeated gesture.

Sami sighed, pretending to be put out, “Come on Steve, let’s dance. I’ll even let you lead.”

“I’m taller than you!” Steve pretended to be indignant even as he suppressed a smile, taking Sami’s hand and walking onto the dance floor.

Charlie watched them go with a laugh before starting to sing along to the music:

“ _For these are my mountains,_

_And this is my glen._

_The days of my childhood,_

_Will know me again._

_No land ever claimed me,_

_Though far I did roam;_

_For these are my mountains,_

_And I’m going home.”_

 

+1. For Charlie

Steve and Diana left shortly after. Etta stayed for one more dance before she too headed out, wishing Sami and Charlie a good night. Charlie played a few more songs, taking some requests from the lingering guests. Once the stragglers had gone, Sami and Charlie stayed to help the owner clean up.

“I’m glad you joined us tonight, Charlie,” Sami said, turning chairs up onto their tables.

“Aye, me too; thanks for not letting me keep too far a distance.” Charlie smiled, “It’s nice to know that we don’t have to worry about getting woken up by artillery fire.”

“London sleeps sound tonight.” Sami held up the remainder of his drink. Charlie toasted from where he was in the room.

They finished flipping up the chairs and left, saying their goodnights to the owner as they walked out. It was a brisk night, Charlie had a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck which meant Sami had bundled himself into a thick coat. There weren’t any other people out; it was late and everyone had gotten used to getting off the streets. Their new post-war life was going to take adjusting but for now Sami and Charlie let the peaceful silence embrace them.

“I know it’s not your thing,” Sami said gently as they were walking down a side street towards where they lived, “But I’m sorry you did not get to dance tonight.”

“Aye,” Charlie gave him a half-smile, “I appreciate that. I kind of am too, if I’m being honest. But I don’t think I could have done it with that many people around.”

“What about now?” A strange spark of courage prompted Sami to ask the question. “There’s no one here but us. I’ll even let you lead,” He added, smiling cheekily.

Charlie chuckled, turning to face him under the streetlight, “I think I’d rather follow, you know where you’re going better than I do.”

“Alright,” Sami held out a hand, “Shall we dance then?”

There was a slight hesitation, an uncertainty in Charlie’s eyes. Sami was a trickster, he liked making jokes, but he wasn’t cruel. He humiliated smug bastards who thought they knew everything they needed to about him just from one look, but he would never do that to the people he cared about.

Charlie could say no. He could pass it off as a joke. But something in him saw the honesty in Sami’s face, and wanted to say yes.

“We need music,” He said, not a no, but not quite a yes.

“I could sing, but I think we both know how that would turn out.” The lines around Sami’s eyes deepened as he smiled warmly.

“I think I have one song left in me.” Charlie took Sami’s hand and stepped closer, breath hitching a little as they came chest to chest.

Sami rested his hand on Charlie’s waist, keeping his eyes on Charlie’s face for any indication that he should stop. Instead, Charlie let out a deep breath and brought his hand up to Sami’s shoulder. When he started humming softly, Sami gently swayed them along to the rhythm. It wasn’t quite dancing, but it was good enough for them.

Slowly, they came closer as they swayed, until Charlie’s cheek was brushed up against Sami’s. Their arms had wrapped around each other, bringing them as close as they could get. When Charlie’s song came to an end, they swayed a few more times before stopping, neither moving for fear of breaking the moment.

“Sami,” Charlie finally whispered, holding onto Sami’s coat with a bit of desperation, a fear of losing something he couldn’t put his finger on, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Sami turned his head enough to place a careful kiss on Charlie’s temple, “Seulement pour toi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Charlie sings: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgp5fd0-StI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgp5fd0-StI)  
> The song he hums while they dance: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SNODgG0Fd4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SNODgG0Fd4)  
> The song the title comes from: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wagjpWtRII>  
> The song the series is named for: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF66dn7woNM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF66dn7woNM)


End file.
